


4 days of Christmas

by DakCake



Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Homophobia, I hope y'all will like this, It's not /too/ bad, M/M, Note that last one, Oh yeah implied trans Logan, Roman's a gay mess, There will be 4 chapters, This is for y'all who don't want to spend time with your family, Virgil dresses up as a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: Roman needs a fake date for Christmas dinner. Virgil agrees to go with him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	1. 22

**Author's Note:**

> *1 chapter each day until Christmas day*

It was slightly chilly outside while the sun beat down on Northern Florida. Virgil, Patton and Logan all sat around a table at their university library. Patton was sat directly on Logan’s lap, playing with his hair while the three held a quiet conversation. Something about how Patton and Logan were staying at the campus for the holidays. 

Suddenly, the sound of a door bursting open sounded, a sharp breeze blew some of Virgil’s papers onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up, and when he sat back up, red filled his vision. 

“Guys I need your help.” Roman whispered frantically. 

“What is it kiddo? Is something wrong?” Patton asked. 

“No!” Roman flopped over onto the table, hand to his forehead. “I’ve messed up big time!” 

“What happened?” Virgil asked, not amused. “Do you need help hiding the body? Logan, get the chemicals ready.” 

“Body...what no!” Roman exclaimed, sitting up again to look at Virgil. “I didn’t kill anyone.” 

“Darn.” Logan said. “I was finally going to get to use my acid.”

“Your what--nevermind. I still need help.” Roman shook off his confusion. “You guys remember my brother, right?” 

“You’ve mentioned him once or twice.” Logan said.

"Well, turns out he’s proposed to his girlfriend!” Roman exclaimed, and some of the students around them glared. 

“Good for him?” Patton aked. “Or is this a bad thing?”

“Good for him, bad for me.” Roman said. 

“Why?” Logan asked again. 

“Because he’s bringing her with him to Christmas dinner, and I’m single!” Roman explained. 

“And gay.” Virgil interjected. 

“And gay, yes.” Roman agreed. “But I need to bring someone with me to dinner so my family doesn’t judge me.” 

“Why did you want to come to us? We’re all guys.” Virgil asked. “Your parents don’t want you with… a guy.” 

“You can say it Virge. They’re homophobic. I’m fully aware they would not like me with a guy, which is why they don’t know I want guys. But right now I don’t have anyone because I’m single.” Roman groaned. 

“As Virgil said, why did you come to us?” Logan asked. 

“Because I need one of you to pretend to be dating me.” Roman said. “And to come to dinner.” 

Silence met him. 

“Roman… as much as I’d love to help you, we’re are all guys. Your family is homophobic. There’s no way this would work.” Patton said. 

“I know.” Roman replied. “I mainly came here to ask Virgil if he would do this for me.” 

"Roman.” The other looked over at the emo. “What the hell? You have plenty of girl friends who’d 100% want to pretend to date you for a night.” 

“Three days actually.” 

“For three days then. Why would you want to come to me anyways?” Virgil asked. 

“Because we’ve known each other for years, and you’d be able to answer all the questions, and know what questions to avoid.” Roman answered. “Pleaseeeeeee?”

“Why do you even need to go with someone in general?” Virgil pulled away. 

“Because I don’t want to have to deal with all the ‘when are you going to find someone’ questions.” Roman said. 

Virgil bit his lip, frowning. And gosh darn wasn’t he cute---

“If I agreed, what would I have to do?” Virgil said. “It’s not like I have a lot to do.” 

“Oh my gosh Virgil thank you!” Roman grinned. 

“I’ll have to dress up as a girl won’t I?” Virgil sighed. 

Roman smiled sheepishly. “You’re doing it because you love me.”  
“I’m doing it because I mildly tolerate you, and because we’re roommates and I remember last time you had to go to dinner with your family.” Virgil said. 

"So. much. Rhianna.” Logan whispered. 

“She is a queen!” Roman shot back. 

“Either way,” Virgil interrupted the argument that was bound to happen. “What do I need to do?” 

“I have some clothes that Brittny let me borrow--” 

“Not that bitch.” Logan stood, and Patton fell onto the floor with a yelp. Logan grabbed his phone out of his bag. “Her fashion sense is horrible. I’ll text my mom, she should have some of my old clothes from high school, you’re small enough that you should fit into them.”

“I’m not that small!” Virgil hissed. 

“You’re pretty tiny kiddo.” Patton teased. 

“Shut up!” Virgil was bright red. “I’m rethinking this whole ‘helping Roman’ thing.” 

“No, please!” Roman begged. 

“I’m kidding Princey.” Virgil nudged him. “I’ll help.” 

Roman grinned as Logan texted his mom and she said she would bring by some of his old dresses. And the group waited for her to show up. 

Once they had obtained the box of old clothes, Patton immediately snatched Virgil and took him into his room. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. “Let’s get you dressed up!” 

“Oh my god. Fine.” Virgil said, and then the makeover began. 

"Virgil? Patton! Roman and Virgil have to get going! Where are you two?” Logan called to them. “You two have horrible time management.” 

“We’re ready!” Patton called, and the two came downs, and Logan let out a laugh.

“You look very uncomfortable,” Logan said. 

“Shut up. Where’s Roman?” Virgil sighed. 

“He’s on his way back--”

“Oh wow.” Roman entered their dorm. “Wow Virgil, you look...Wow.” 

“Thank you?” Virgil asked. “When are we going to get going?” 

Both Roman and Virgil missed the shared look between Logan and Patton, who shook their heads. 

“Now?” Roman smiled. 

Reluctantly, Virgil and Roman hopped in the car, and started off towards what could possibly be their doom. Awkward silence elapsed between the two.


	2. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's 11:55 but this still counts!*

The drive only took about half an hour, and the entire time Virgil and Roman said nothing. Occasionally, the two would make eye contact before tearing their eyes away. Mariah Carrey blasted on radio, and time seemed to slow as the silence blared on. 

Finally, Roman started to slow down and the houses they were driving past seemingly squished together. Prim and proper houses with well-kept lawns and at least two trees per yard. Buttoned-up children played in the street and moved out of the way of their car. Everyone had smiles on their faces as some people put up last-minute decorations. 

Virgil sunk down in the seat, groaning. “How did I forget you came from the freaking perfect suburbs! Mr ‘I have a man drive me to school every morning’ in high school. I won’t be able to keep this up!” 

“I believe in you Virge! And just remember, my family isn’t all that good at picking up on when someone is faking something.” Roman smiled. “They haven’t caught on to me yet.” 

“Pretending to be straight and pretending to be the opposite gender are two very different things Roman! We’re so gonna get caught, not to mention I have no clue how to act around fancy people!” Virgil exclaimed. 

"First, you have to stop being _dramatic_. And second, just smile and nod, don’t get in any arguments, chew with your mouth closed, and just try and make your voice a bit higher pitched.” Roman advised. “We’re lucky you didn’t have to wear a wig. Looks like your long hair is finally coming in handy.” 

Virgil glared over at him. “Are we there yet?” 

“Yeah, and thank you so much for doing this again.” Roman looked over at Virgil again, and the expression was just so soft that Virgil felt his cheeks warm up. 

“No problem--” Why couldn’t he speak normally? 

Roman smiled, and Virgil felt like he wanted to throw up. Sure, he had been suspecting he liked Roman as a bit more than an annoying roommate, but now-- oh shoot.

“We’re here!” Roman exclaimed, and the two pulled up outside one of the most unsettling-y perfect houses Virgil had ever seen. Tall and perfectly trimmed trees framed a large front porch covered in christmas lights. An inflatable snowman waved at their car, forever unmoving. 

Virgil frowned at the other cars in the driveway. There were quite a few people that were going to be there. 

Roman slowly got out of the car and opened Virgil’s door for him, then grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk. Clothes for the next two days. And both tentatively walked up to the door. 

“And, action.” Roman gave Virgil a nervous smile as he rang the doorbell. What felt like an hour passed as the two waited, hoping their lie would pass. Then…

“Roman! My baby!” An elated voice met them as the door opened, and a small petite woman opened the door to hug them. “And you must be his girlfriend! It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Hi mom.” Roman smiled and hugged back. 

“Hello Mrs. Prince.” Virgil greeted, making his voice a little higher than normal. “It’s my pleasure.” 

"Please, it’s Karen dear. And what’s your name?” Karen asked. 

Roman froze in Virgil’s peripheral. Barely, not noticable if you weren’t looking for it. They hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

“I’m V-Veronica!” Virgil smiled brightly, “Veronica Knight.” 

“Well Veronica, your arrival is a tad of a surprise, but a welcome one. Roman only told us he was bringing you this morning.” Karen said. 

“Rude, but completely expected. Roman’s very forgetful when it comes to things.” Virgil was having fun now. “You know, on our first date, he forgot his wallet and I had to pay for the whole thing! He brought us to the Cheesecake Factory too.” 

“Vi-- shut up!” Roman lightly smacked him. 

“How shameful of my son. Come in Veronica, and you can tell me more about my little sugar bun.” Karen took hold of Virgil’s arm and guided him inside. 

“Mom!” Roman tried to pull Virgil back towards him while his mother guided Virgil through the house. “You really don’t need to do that.” 

“Well, I want to. Your brother is in the kitchen with DeeDee. Do you know her? She’s our little Remus’s fiance! Sometimes I can’t believe that Roman wasn’t the first one to get married. He was so popular with the ladies in high school!” Karen told Virgil.

Virgil laughed, loud and uninhibited. “Really?” He looked over to Roman. “I guess I do see why.” 

Karen cooed. “Chad! Come meet Roman’s girlfriend! I like this one!” 

Roman looked like he wanted to die. “Please no.” 

“Well, look at you!” A man who looked just like Roman stood up from the table. “Damn bro, how’d you land a lady like this?” 

“Excuse me?” The lady behind snapped. “Rude babe.” 

Roman sighed and stepped in between Veronica and his brother. “I can occasionally do well for myself. You’re just jealous because she looks better than DeeDee does.”

“No I do not!” Virgil quickly said. Having Remus’s fiance hate him for the next couple days would not be fun. “DeeDee looks way better than I do.” 

“Aw, thank you.” DeeDee said. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m V--” Shoot what did he say his name was? Come on Virgil you literally just said it.

“This is Veronica. Sorry, she’s a bit shy sometimes.” Roman quickly cut in. 

“Oh it’s fine. Sometimes I am too.” DeeDee gave Virgil a once over. “Oh my gosh! Where did you get your nails done? They’re so pretty.” 

Virgil looked down at his black nails. Patton had done them a few days ago in some bitter-tasting polish to force him to stop biting his nails. They were still in pretty good condition surprisingly. 

“My roommate did them the other day.” Virgil told the other. “I love your hair by the way.”

“Well, looks like the girls are getting along great!” Karen smiled as Chad came into the kitchen. “Gosh Roman, you should have told us about us earlier! Grandma would have loved to take them both out to get some Christmas shopping done.”

“I'm sorry! I just wasn’t sure I was ready for you guys to be h-her yet.” Roman looked over to Remus, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s fine. Granny and Grandpapa will be here soon. Now, you two take your girls and go get ready for dinner.” Karen ordered. 

“Yes mother!” Remus grinned at their mother and grabbed onto Roman’s arm, pulling him towards the DeeDee and Virgil. “So… Veronica doesn’t really seem like your _type_ bro.” 

“Shut up Remus.” Roman whispered. “And V is my type.” 

"Ah, I see. Don’t worry, I’ll try and keep the focus on DeeDee and mine’s wedding plans. And I assure you, you and I have a lot more in common than you might think.” 

"What…”

“DeeDee! Come on, let’s get ready for dinner!” Remus held out his arm, and his finace latched onto it. 

“Of course dear, I wanna make a good impression on my new in laws.” DeeDee winked at Virgil. “And of course, the newest member of the family.” 

Once they were gone, Roman immediately grabbed Virgil and yanked him over to the guest room, locking the door and pinning the other to the wall. “I think Remus knows.” 

“What? How!” Virgil exclaimed. 

“Ok, he might not _know,_ but he at least knows you’re not dating me. We’ve known each other since we were born, and we’ve shared a room the entire time. He was bound to notice some of my… preferences.” Roman said. “Though I could have sworn he had some of the same…” 

Virgil ducked under the other’s arm. “Will he tell?” 

“No, of course not! He even said he’d try and keep the conversation on his and DeeDee’s wedding plans. Remus would never just out someone like that.” Roman sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Also, when Granny and Grandpapa come over, just, act as traditional as you can. Pretend to like all the stuff you and DeeDee were talking about.” 

“I do.” Virgil said. “DeeDee actually has really good taste in makeup, she even recomended me a new palette I might pick up soon.” 

"Good, then keep that up.” Roman said. “How long have we been dating?”

“Six months. We met in the library, and our best date was to an ice skating rink.” Virgil said. “I hate the fact that you’re constantly late and forgetting things, while you hate how wrapped up in my appearance I am.” 

“Ok, I can do that… Veronica.” Roman said. 

"Please don’t, I panicked.” Virgil said. They heard a car pull up outside. “Is my lipstick ok?” 

“Yeah. Why--” Virgil pulled his down and kissed his cheek. A bright pink mark was left on Roman. 

“Simple. You forgot I was wearing lipstick, and I’m a little rascal.” Virgil smirked. “It also gives your grandma a chance to act sweet towards you.” 

“Cool. That works for me.” Roman said. 

The doorbell rang. 

“Act II, let’s go.” Virgil said, and Roman and him left the room. They made their way to the front entrance, where a stereotypical old couple met them. 

“Roman! Oh my baby!” The grandma said, opening her arms wide and walking over to the other. “It’s so good to see you aga-- what’s on your cheek?” 

“My cheek?” Roman asked, raising his hand up, and pulling it away to reveal the bright pink lipstick. “You little heathen!” He turned to Virgil. 

“Sorry honey.” Virgil said, laughing. “You look good in pink.” 

"You must be his newest girlfriend! And a little troublemaker at that.” The grandma grinned. “You can call me Maggie.” 

“Veronica. It’s nice to meet you ‘mam.” Virgil said. 

“Mom!” Karen grinned. “Dad! Oh, I am so happy you’ve showed up! Dinner is just about ready, come, sit! You can get to know Veronica plenty then!” 

“Wonderful! Richard, let’s go.” Maggie smiled. “Where’s the other grandson, by the way?”

“Him and DeeDee are getting ready for dinner.” Chad said. 

"I’m sure.” Karen sighed. 

Roman laughed, and Virgil and him sat down to what would most likely be one of the most awkward dinners of their life. 

DeeDee and Remus were late, both looking disheveled. Karen sighed and shook her head. “Have fun you two?”

“Yes.” Remus responded, and DeeDee smacked him. 

“Either way, it’s nice for you two to finally join us.” Maggie said. “Now we can finally talk about the newest couple at the table! So Veronica, Roman, how did you two meet?” 

“Roman dumped coffee all over me while I was trying to study.” Virgil said. “To make up for it, he asked me on a date, which he then forgot to bring his wallet to.” 

“Why did you agree to go out with him again?” Karen asked. 

"Because,” Virgil looked over towards Roman. “He’s amazing. He’s sweet, and caring, and funny, and I know he’d give me the shirt off his back if I needed it, if anyone needed it.” 

“That’s so sweet!” Maggie said. 

“Y-yeah.” Roman was bright red, and obviously conflicted. 

The rest of dinner went well overall. Most conversation was focused on Remus and DeeDee’s wedding, and all the plans for it. Virgil and Roman were perfectly ok with that. 

Then, dinner was done, and everything was still going well. Until bedtime rolled around. 

“Nope! Nuh-uh! No boys and girls in the same room. We don’t want any September babies!” Maggie demanded. 

All four youngins went beat red. 

Roman spoke up. “Granny!” 

“What? I’m correct. Not to mention that none of you are married yet.” She said. 

Remus and DeeDee looked over at each other. 

“Girls, you two get the guest room, I’m sure you’ll be fine with that, and boys, to your room!” Granny smiled. “Ok?” 

"Yes ‘mam.” Virgil and DeeDee said, scurrying off to the guest room. Once the door was closed, both looked over at each other. 

“Well, that happened.” DeeDee laughed. 

“Yes it did. I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Virgil offered, not entirely comfortable with sharing a bed with an engaged woman. 

“Why? We’re both guys, right? I trust that you’re loyal to Roman, and I’d never betray my husband.” DeeDee said. 

Virgil paused, mind going over what he just heard. That was… a lot of information to handle. “I’m sorry. What?” 

“We’re both guys. Unless I misread this situation and you’re trans. If so, I’m sorry.” DeeDee said hurriedly. 

“No, I’m not trans… but, you’re a guy too?” Virgil asked. 

“Yep. Re and I have been putting on this act for the last four years.” DeeDee took off her--his shirt. “Were you convinced?” 

“Definitely. But how could you tell--”

“You literally forgot your name upon introducing yourself to me.” DeeDee said. “That being said, what is it?” 

“My name?” 

“Yeah.”

“Virgil.” 

“Oh, cool. You can call me Dee.” 

“Ok Dee. Also, why did you call Remus your husband? You two are engaged, not married.” Virgil asked. 

Dee smirked over at the other. “We’re faking our deaths in July, then moving over to Europe.” 

“What?” Virgil was taken aback. 

I can’t marry Remus as a ‘girl’, so we eloped last year, and announced our ‘engagement’ this year.” Dee told Virgil. 

“Why do you need to fake your deaths? Why not just tell Remus’ parents?” Virgil asked. 

“They’re paying for his degree, and even though he’s been trying to finish college early, he’s not sure he’ll be able to do it in time, so faking deaths are our next best option.” Dee said. “And, it helps Roman.”

“I--Ok wow. That’s a lot to take in.” Virgil said. “Also Roman and I aren’t together.” 

“But you want to be.” Dee said. 

Virgil remained silent, and Dee grinned. “Oh, you do!” 

“Shut up. Let’s just go to bed. We’ve got a few hard days to get through.” Virgil said. 

After having built a pillow wall in between them, the two boys who were forced to pretend to be female fell asleep. Little did they know that the next day troubles were inbound.


	3. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW: Homophobia*

The next morning went well. Virgil didn’t have to say much to anyone besides Roman and Dee. As he and Dee talked, they became fast friends, sharing many of the same interests in music and makeup. Roman kept shooting them strange looks, surprised Virgil was getting along so well with the other. 

Soon, the grandparents arrived once again, and declared they would be driving down to the Christmas Town to celebrate the day and to do some last-minute shopping. They would simply need something for the new girl of the family! 

Virgil and Dee returned into their room, where the two continued talking and planning what to wear. Dee went through the clothes Virgil had borrowed, and quickly picked out longer, loose flowing dress. 

“Ok, but seriously, how did you get your hair like that?” Dee asked, picking up one of Virgil’s hair strands. It easily fell down to his shoulders. 

“Like what?” Virgil asked, picking up his eyeshadow palette. 

“So… shiny, and nice. It looks so healthy.” Dee said. “I’ve been trying to get mine looking better for months!”

“I condition first. Conditioner locks moisture into you hair, and then the shampoo strips it of all the bad stuff.” Virgil explained. 

“Ah, of course.” Dee said. 

“Excuse me ladies, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The two turned and saw Roman at the doorway. “Veronica, can I talk to you?” 

“How about _I_ talk to all three of you?” Remus rushed in out of nowhere, pushing Roman in the guest room and shut the door behind them. Once the four of them were away from the prying eyes of the parents, Remus turned and grinned at his brother. “Ok, so last night was awkward.” 

Virgil and Dee groaned. 

“Yes, it really was. For multiple reasons.” Roman said. “Sorry about that Veronica.” 

Virgil looked over at Dee, and they both burst into laughter. “Roman, there’s no need to call me--” He broke down laughing again. 

“You didn’t tell Roman yet Virgil?” Dee asked, and Roman froze. 

“Wait! You know?” Roman asked, and then he looked over to his brother. “Did you tell her?” 

That launched Virgil and Dee into laughter again. 

Remus was starting to laugh now too. “Roman, Dee and I are doing the same thing Virgil and you are doing.” 

Roman paused, then turned to look at Dee, then back to Remus. “What?!” 

“Nice to meet you, the name’s Dee.” Dee’s act dropped, and he stuck out a hand to shake Roman’s. “I’m your brother’s husband.” 

“Husband?!” Roman whispered frantically. “Remus what the fu--”

“Boys! Are you ready to go yet? We need to leave!” Karen yelled up the stairs.

“Yes mother!” Remus yelled back. “I’ll explain after our funerals in July, now let’s go.”

"What?” Roman asked as Remus pulled him out of the room. 

Dee and Virgil looked at each other. “I’ll explain it to him later. I can’t promise he won’t be mad though.” 

“Oh, I’m expecting it.” Dee responded. “Either way, let’s go.” 

Virgil felt a bit of panic as the car ride took them back towards the direction of his and Roman’s college. What if someone noticed them, or if they saw someone they knew? This whole thing could be over in only a few moments. 

“We’re here kiddos!” Maggie grinned as she stepped out of the car, and Roman helped Virgil out. “Aw, so sweet!” 

“Thank you Roman.” Virgil smiled sweetly at Roman, who blushed red. 

“Yes, so sweet.” Remus nudged Roman, winking at him. 

“Shut up.” Roman shoved him back.

“No fighting Roman. This will be a nice Christmas.” Karen snipped at the boys. 

“Fine.” Roman grumbled, and Virgil looped his arm through the other’s. “Thank you V.” 

“No problem Honey.” The emo responded, and Roman felt his face get red again. He thought he was over this, right? The things he was feeling for Virgil came from a place of friendship? Right?

Roman knew that they did not. 

Roman’s crisis lasted for hours. Luckily, as the family and girlfriends jumped from shop to shop, there was no one to recognize Roman and Virgil’s act. The entire time, the family stayed oblivious to it as well. Dee and Remus were acting disgustingly sweet, taking attention off the fake couple, so things were looking up. 

And then they crashed. The family entered a small coffee shop, where two very familiar figures were standing, the taller one’s arm wrapped around the other’s waist. 

“Oh my God. Ew.” Maggie said, glaring at Patton and Logan. “I can’t believe they’re letting people like _that_ do stuff like that.” 

It was obvious Patton had heard,as he moved away from Logan, and both Roman and Virgil felt the need to bitch slap Maggie. Their friends were literally not doing anything!

“It’s fine mom, some people have just strayed from the natural path. They’ll get what’s coming to them.” Karen spoke loud and uninhibited, and Logan turned to glare at them, eyes widening in shock as he saw Virgil and Roman. 

“Excuse me, that’s rude.” Logan said.

“No, it’s disgusting, that’s what it is.” Karen shot back. “Don’t you know there are children around here? I’m glad I raised two perfect straight sons,” Roman and Remus both looked at each other, “And not ******* like you two. You’re going to hell.” 

Patton looked like he was about to cry, and Virgil stepped forward to say something, but Dee placed a hand on his shoulder. “I got this.” 

Dee stepped in between the happy couple and Karen. “Karen, please, stop it.” 

“No! They’re disrespecting me--”

“How?! By existing?” Dee said. “They love each other like I love Remus, and how he loves me. One day you’ll regret hating people like them for no reason.” 

“Excuse me?” Karen stepped up to Dee once again. “DeeDee, your and my son’s love is so different than theirs. They’ve been raised by the devil, and will turn others towards their sinful lifestyle.” 

“No, but apparently you have!” Dee snapped back. “Leave them alone.” 

His voice left no room for reason, and Karen slowly backed down. Patton and Logan looked relieved. Dee turned to face them.

“Are you two ok?” He asked. 

“We’re fine.” Patton said. “Thank you.” 

Dee turned back to Karen and Maggie. “Well, our day’s been ruined! Remus, I want to go back to the house.” Dee seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

Remus was in front of him in a second, comforting his husband. “Of course DeeDee. Grandpa, Dad? Can you take us back?” 

Chad nodded and the small group left the cafe, leaving the mothers and Roman and Virgil alone with Patton and Logan. Tensions ran high in the air. 

Virgil and Roman looked over at one another. They still weren’t in the clear, and they needed to protect their friends. Virgil’s eyes sparked as he got an idea. 

He quickly placed himself in between the ladies and his friends. “Hey, don’t I know you? Are you in astronomy with Mr. Mullen?”

Logan looked over at Virgil once more, and he saw the couple’s drinks being placed on the counter. “Yeah, shoot, what’s your name again? Sorry, I can’t remember.”

“Veronica, and that’s fine, I can barely remember my own sometimes.” Virgil grinned, and Patton snatched their drinks. “It was good seeing you!”

“You too Victoria!” Logan smiled as he and Patton rushed out of the cafe. They were safe. 

“Eh, close enough.” Virgil sighed and returned to Roman’s side. He turned over to Karen and Maggie. “He’s the best in class, teacher’s pet type, so it’s nice to stay on his good side.”

“Of course.” Maggie nodded. “But, I kind of feel like this day has been spoiled.”  
“We still need to finish shopping.” Karen said. “How about you two run along so Mom and I can grab some drinks and then finish up shopping.”

“Yes mom! I love you!” Roman grabbed onto Virgil’s arm and pulled him out into the outdoors. “That was not good.”

“Come on! Let’s see if we can catch up to them!” Virgil said, and the two ran off in the direction Patton and Logan had gone. “Nerd squared! Where are you two?” 

Quickly, Roman and Virgil stumbled upon their friends, with Patton wrapped up in Logan’s arms, crying his eyes out. Virgil and Roman dropped down next to Logan to comfort their crying friend. 

“Oh my _god_ Roman, how do you put up with those two?” Patton asked. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No Patton, I should be apologizing. I know you haven’t been talked to since… I should have stopped them.” Roman sighed. “I didn’t know you two would be here today. Gosh! Why can’t I just go back to our dorm for Christmas?!” 

“Because your mother would kill you.” Virgil said. 

“Say thank you to that girl for standing up for us.” Logan asked. 

“Girl? Oh, that’s Dee, Remus’s husband. They’re doing the same thing we are.” Roman said. Patton laughed. 

“Really?” 

“Surprisingly, yes. But at least we aren’t going to fake our deaths to escape.” Virgil chimed in. 

“I want to hear more about this once you two come back home.” Patton had stopped crying. “But you two should leave, we don’t want to be caught with you.” 

“Merry Christmas you two.” Virgil stood, and turned to head back to the main road.

Roman watched him go. He looked over to see Patton and Logan looking over at him, amused. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Logan smirked. “But have you figured it out yet?” 

“Figure out what?” 

“You know what.” 

“I--Yes.” Roman looked defeated. “I like Virgil.” 

“Awwwwwwww!” Patton grinned. “You should ask him out!”

“He like you back, I assure you.” Logan chirped. 

Roman looked conflicted. “I’ll think about it. Have a nice day you two. I’m sorry!” Roman moved to join Virgil. 

The two wandered through the shopping center, looking into windows and chatting. At one point for each of them, they forced the other to wait outside as they ran into a shop to buy something, both flushed red when they came out. 

Electricity flowed between the two of them, and people could feel it. They watched the two wherever they went, and looks softened. When Virgil took Roman’s hand, the other held onto it like a lifeline, and neither acknowledged it. 

Finally, they ran back into Maggie and Karen. Both looked exhausted, but in better moods than they were before. 

"I see you two did some shopping! I’ll give you the wrapping paper once we get back home. We can stop by a drive-through on the way home. I don’t want to have to deal with DeeDee at the table tonight. We’ll let them go out together with the husbands.” Karen said. “Come on, let’s get going.” 

The car ride home was silent, and in the silence, Roman fell asleep on Virgil’s shoulder. The other rested his head on Roman’s. 

“How precious,” Maggie whispered to Virgil, who gave her a tired smile. “I’m so glad you’re dating him.”

“Me too.” Virgil smiled softly. “He’s one of the only people that truly care about me. My parents, unfortunately, died when I was younger, and my brother took care of both of us. Then he went off to Europe to work as a photographer, and I haven’t seen him since. Last time I heard, he was off in Russia photographing something top-secret.” 

“I’m sorry baby, but it seems that Roman adores you. We’ll be happy to have you in the family.” Karen whispered back. 

“Thank you, that means a lot.” It didn’t mean a thing to Virgil what they thought about him, but it was best to make them think they mattered. 

Once home, the four discovered that Remus and DeeDee had retreated into the boys’ room, and were out for the night. DeeDee had cried herself to sleep. Karen said she deserved it. 

So, Roman and Virgil were in the same room for the night, with only a single bed. They looked at one another. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Roman offered. 

Virgil sighed. “No, no it’s ok. We’ve known each other for years, it will be fine.”

“If you say so…” Roman climbed into bed, and Virgil not long after. 

In the darkness, the two were pulled together, with Virgil clutching Roman’s chest, and Roman wrapped around Virgil protectively. It would be the best sleep either one of them got in a long time. 


	4. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If y'all want me to write more of this universe, like how Patton and Logan met, I'm 100% down with that. Please tell me if you want to see more.*

Roman was warm, and there was a weight on his chest, but it wasn’t bad. More, comforting. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. A mess of dark brown hair was splattered across chest. Oh wait that’s Virgil. 

"Oh.” Roman whispered silently. 

The emo was using his chest as a pillow, and was sound asleep. A break in the curtains caused a splinter of light to rest next to Virgil’s eyes, dangerously close to waking him up. Speaking of waking up, what should Roman do? If he woke Virgil up, things could be awkward, but if tried to leave, then he wouldn’t be hugging Virgil. 

“Oh shoot.” Roman cringed. “I’m so in love.” 

Suddenly, Virgil started to shift a bit. He opened his eyes and looked up at Roman. Recognition seeped into his eyes as he realized where he was. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Virgil pushed himself up, but Roman held him tight. 

“Nope! You got yourself into this situation, and you’re not escaping that easily!” Roman whispered to the other.

“Roman you heathen! Let me go!” Virgil laughed. 

“Nope!” Roman pulled Virgil squarely onto his chest, and the two locked eyes. Both were silent in the world, simply grinning at one another. Their feelings hung in the air, swirling and bouncing off one another. “You’re so amazing.” 

“Really?” Virgil rested his chin on the other’s chest. “How do you figure?” 

“Because you gave up your Christmas to spend time with me and my family. That’s pretty great.” Roman sighed. “But you’re just amazing in general.” 

“Thanks Princey.” Virgil’s expression was just so… soft. 

Neither spoke, but the sounds of the world outside were starting to intrude upon their little bubble. The sound of laughing children on their way to their grandparent’s house beyond the window. Dee and Remus in the kitchen talking about nothing, making black coffee. Karen on the phone, perhaps her father, telling them they should come over. The heater in the house turned on, buzzing the pipes. Still, neither Virgil nor Roman felt the need to get up, both perfectly content just laying in one another’s grasp, safe and warm. 

Yet time marches inevitably on, and unfortunately for fools in love, that means the world wakes up around them. A soft knock on the door forced Virgil to roll off Roman, though neither wanted it. Karen poked her head in at the ‘couple.’ 

“Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon. Get up so we can open presents you two, before you have to leave.” Karen said. “You can cuddle later.”

Roman and Virgil looked over at one another, smiles on their faces. “Ok mom, we’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Sure thing sweetie!” Karen left the two alone once again, the door reestablishing the privacy between the two men. 

“I don’t wanna get up.” Virgil groaned, nestling his face back into Roman’s chest. His heartbeat was steady under the other’s ear. 

“Virgil, we have to get up. We can cuddle when we get home tonight.” Roman laughed. 

“Can we?” Virgil looked up, and their gazes met. Their eyes held one another. “Really?”

“Yeah, sure, if you want to.” Roman looked away, face beat red. They weren’t actually together, it was all just an act. Unless… “I have to wrap you gift! Shoot!”

Virgil sat up and rubbed his hands on his face. “I knew we forgot to do something last night!” 

“Come on my Dark and Stormy Knight, let’s go meet the sun.” Roman stood, and Virgil hissed at the loss of warmth. 

“I thought you were the sun.” Virgil responded. 

Roman was just going to be bright red all day. “Oh. Ok.”

The two got ready in silence, tension heavy in the air. 

Virgil sighed. “Roman, do you know how to braid hair? I want to do something different.” 

“I can try.” Roman responded. 

They got to work, and after a couple of mishaps and hairpulls, Virgil deemed his hair good enough to go out in public. Or at least to see the nightmare family. 

The two left the room to find Remus and Dee in the hallway, making out. It’s not what they were expecting, and it was extremely awkward. 

“Remus!” Roman exclaimed. 

“What bro? You just wish you were where I was.” Remus stuck his tongue out, and Dee smacked him. 

Roman shook his head and pulled Virgil down to the kitchen, where Karen was cooking pancakes. “Hey baby, good morning Veronica!” 

“Hello Mrs. Prince.” Virgil yawned. 

“Did you two sleep well last night? You looked very comfy this morning.” Karen asked innocently. 

Virgil and Roman glanced at each other, neither know how to respond. “Um, yes. It was… very good.” 

“Wonderful!” Karen smiled. “Between you and I Vernoica, I like you just a tad more than I like DeeDee.”

“Aww, thanks.” Virgil smiled. Again, he did not care. 

The doorbell rang. 

“Roman, go get the door for your grandmother.” Karen commanded, and Roman left. Suddenly, Karen’s expression changed. “Veronica, I want to thank you.”

“For what?” 

“You’re good for Roman. I don’t think I’ve seen him smile this much in a long time. I don’t know why he hasn’t, but I’m glad you’re here.” Karen sighed. 

“I’m glad I’m there for him too. He’s a great guy, completely more than I deserve.” Virgil told her. 

“Oh honey, you’re more than he deserves.” Karen smiled lightly, and Virgil frowned. 

Breakfast went well, and the family moved over to the tree, where Dee sat himself square in Remus’s lap, constantly sending glares over at Karen and Maggie. They definitely noticed. 

Presents were exchanged between people, and everything was going well on the surface. Virgil was given some basic ‘girly’ jewelry by Karen and Maggie, which he made a big fake show of thanks for. Dee rolled his eyes. 

The tension slowly started to seep into the room when Remus handed Dee his present. When Dee opened the present, he immediately kissed Remus, and didn’t show any sign of stopping. 

Maggie glared over at the two of them, then looked over to Karen. “She’s such a ho.”

“Poor Remus, he doesn’t know what he’s marrying,” Karen said. “That little b*tch.” 

“What did you just say about her?!” Remus pushed Dee to the ground as he stood up and stormed over to his mother. “How dare you.” 

“What? I just don’t think she’s right for you. Her morals are too… loose.” Maggie said. “Just like something else, I’m sure.” 

Dee stood up at that. “No, your heads are too far up your asses to see what’s right and wrong. You know what! F*ck you two!” 

Then the real shouting started. Remus and Dee were yelling at the two mothers, while Chad and grandpa were simply sitting back, watching the fireworks. Virgil and Roman had slowly backed away, towards the kitchen. 

“Does this always happen?” Virgil whispered to the other. 

“Hardly ever, both of us are too afraid to talk to them like that.” Roman said. “I don’t think they will be stopping anytime soon.” 

Virgil nodded, and slowly picked up the gift he had gotten for Roman. “While they do that, how about we finish up Christmas?” 

“Ok Starlight.” Roman picked up his own present, and the two swapped. 

Roman slowly unwrapped the gift that was done up nicely in a bow, and gasped. “Oh my word, it’s lovely!” 

A book, an old one at that. It’s cover was worn and aging, but Roman’s grin was new and fresh. 

“Romeo and Juliet.” Roman sighed. 

“The reason we met.” Virgil echoed. “I saw it and thought you’d like it.” 

“Virgil,” The two locked eyes. “I love it.” 

Virgil was choked up. “I’m--I’m glad Roman.” 

“Now open yours!” His smile was as bright as a thousand suns, though a hint of nervousness hit. 

It was a small box, wrapped plainly. Virgil slowly opened it. 

“Wow Roman…” Virgil said, and pulled the bracelet out of its confines. A small purple braided thing, with a single lightning bolt charm hanging off it. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I know this is quite a bit more your speed when it comes to jewelry.” Roman said. “And… there’s one more thing.”

“What--oh.” Virgil looked back into the box. He pulled out a small piece of paper. “Roman what is this?” 

“Just, read it, ok?” 

Virgil opened the paper, and one it was six simple words. _‘Will you go out with me?’_

A grinned broke across Virgil’s face, but he had to save his excitement. He swallowed down his joy, but his eye shone back Roman’s own light. “Yes Roman, of course.”

Roman suddenly pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, both looked at each other’s love stricken expression, and they knew how important they were. 

“How about we get out of here? You know, go home?” Roman stood and offered his hand to Virgil. 

Virgil nodded, tears streaming down his face from happiness, and took the other’s hand. Roman said goodbye to his father, and told him that Veronica wasn’t feeling well, so they were going to get going. Then, like thieves in the night, Roman and Virgil slipped out of the house with the bags, hopped into Roman’s car, and drove off into their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks for reading! Happy Holiday and Merry Christmas!*


End file.
